You're My Spark
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Jogan/Light  Daltonverse  Logan doesn't think he's worthy of love and Julian sets out to prove him wrong.


**A/N: I do not own the characters – they belong to CP Coulter and to Glee. The song is "When I Fall" by Tamara Fritz**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're delusional."<em>

"_How am I being delusional? Do you think I'd _lie_ to you when I had a knife about to go into me?"_

"_You sure as hell never tell me the truth."_

"_I've never been so close to death before!"_

"_Well you're alive now aren't you?"_

"_WHY WOULD I BE DELUSIONAL ABOUT THIS?"_

"_BECAUSE I'M TOO MESSED UP. NO ONE CAN LOVE ME. DO YOU SEE ME? YOU DON'T WANT THIS. You've fallen in love with something that doesn't exist."_

"…_Do you really believe that?"_

"_No one has proven me wrong so far."_

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you. Now." Julian reached out and grabbed onto Kurt's arm and tugged. "Bring your boyfriend too." Surprised, Kurt stumbled a few steps before turning around and pulling Blaine along, walked quickly to catch up with Julian who was storming down the hallway.<p>

"Uh, I know you like guys, but you're kind of closeted – I feel like trying to get with two guys who you _go to school with_ isn't the best way to keep this a secret."

Julian shot Kurt a look "Shut up. I need your help. …Wait, you'd be into that?"

"What, saying I slept with _the famous Julian Larson_? Of course."

"Ha ha. No I need your advice – and Blaine to play the guitar."

"Interesting. Is this some new form of therapy?"

"Can we cut the crap? This is serious."  
>"Sorry. Come on, let's get out of here."<p>

The three boys made their way out of the building and behind the building. Julian stopped, looked around and seeing that no one was within earshot, turned to talk to Kurt.

"He doesn't believe me. You were both there. You heard me…_confess_ to him. But he thinks that he's too messed up for anyone to love him and I just. He doesn't hate me because I love him, but hates himself because he can't care back. And since I'm stuck here, I just. I can't watch him do this to himself."

"So sing to him."

Julian gave Kurt his best diva stare. "Why do you think I made you bring Blaine? I don't just need him to randomly follow me around and play guitar."

"Don't need to get so snooty about it."

"Whatever. Are you going to help me?"

"Sure. What did you want to sing?"

* * *

><p>Logan just got out of class and was making his way over to Stuart when he heard someone call his name.<p>

"Logan!"

Logan turned his head and saw Kurt walking towards him.

"Yes?"

"You busy right now?"

"For you? I'm never busy."

"Come on. Blaine and I have something for you."

"You **and** Blaine? Oh I just remembered I have to go…. take my pills." Logan started to turn back towards Stuart but was stopped by Kurt grabbing onto his jacket.

"Just come on. You need this."

The two of them walked towards the music hall "are you going to sing to me?"

"Sort of." Kurt opened the doors and they walked into the empty music hall and towards the music room. Logan opened the door and saw Blaine sitting at the front of the room with his guitar.

"What is this?"

"Just sit down."

Logan and Kurt made their way over the chairs and sat down. Once they were settled, Blaine began to play the guitar. The music room's doors opened and Julian walked in, singing.

_I remember when I first saw you_

_You were two hundred feet away_

_I was surrounded by people like me_

_Most of whom had been there all the way_

_And I could feel my thoughts start flying_

_Whirling, turning into something new_

_And all that stuck with me_

_Was that I wished I could tell you_

"What is –"

"Shut up and listen."

_That when I fall_

_Fall so hard_

_I can only fall so far_

_And when the light_

_Turns to dark_

_You light the fire with just a spark_

"Listen to the lyrics. Closely." Kurt whispered to Logan.

_I know you're just a person_

_But you seem like so much more_

_And when it comes down to it_

_The fact that you're like me makes you easier to adore_

Julian began to tear up a little bit, but his eyes never left Logan's, almost pleading with him to believe what he was singing.

_Your songs, your music, your voice_

_Just flows out so easily_

_And if I had a choice_

_That's how I'd want to be_

Julian walked up to Logan so he stood right in front of his chair,

_The spark lights the darkness_

_That tears me apart_

_And then when it's shining_

_I see I'm not Not the only one_

Kurt and Blaine joined in singing with Julian.

_I am not alone_

_Cause I have found a home._

The song ended and all four boys were quiet for a moment, Kurt and Blaine watching Julian, Julian watching Logan, and Logan looking blank on most of his face, except Julian could see Logan's eyebrows furrow as he tried to work everything out. Kurt stood up and went to go get Blaine and they both left.

The door to the music room closed with a thud and suddenly there was silence.

* * *

><p>"I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You don't ever have to love me back, but it breaks my heart even more for you to think that you don't deserve love."<p>

"Julian you don't understand – "

"Did you not hear everything I just sang? You are worth it. You are home to me."

Logan finally looked up at Julian's face, and even though he was crying, Logan could see the sincerity in Julian's eyes.

"What if I'm not everything you expected me to be?"

"What if you already are?" Julian leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto Logan's lips. Julian pulled back and looked into Logan's eyes.

"Come on. Let's go back to Stuart."

Logan got up and they both left the music room. As they walked across campus, side by side, Logan reached out his hand and thread his fingers through Julian's. Neither of them spoke, but when Julian turned his head slightly to look at Logan, he looked calmer and happier than he had in awhile. It was a start.


End file.
